galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Y'All war
Y'All War of 3572 -3590 The first known Y’All invasion happened 25,000 years ago. Little is known about that invasion, except that the Nul and the Klack were among the galactic civilizations that fought the Y'All and suffered terrible losses. The Klack have only limited historical records but know that at least twenty galactic civilizations were completely eliminated. If It is unknown whether there were any earlier invasions. The Saresii did not have any spaceships or contact to other civilizations after the Dark Ones destroyed their colonies and the Nul do not share their historical recordsAfter the Nul joined the Union, they allowed researchers access to their records. As of March 3rd, 5049 no records that have been definitely linked to either the Y'All invasion of 25,000 years ago nor any prior one have been found. It's estimated that the task of examining all the Nul records and placing them into a single timeline will take until at least 5100. During the second known invasion around 20,000 years ago the Y’All invaded regions of the Coreward and Downward Sector and since these sectors are mostly unexplored it is unknown who fought and who perished fighting the Y’All. The only information on the second invasion comes from the Dawn, a space-faring civilization of the Downward sector only recently encountered. The Dawn remember that several of their neighbor civilizations ceased to exist and their archeologists have found over forty planets with ruins of destroyed civilizations and evidence that it was the Y’All. The third invasion approximately 15,000 years ago again targeted areas of Spinward and Upward regions and the Klack, Nul, Kermac, Ult, Sarans and many other civilizations suffered tremendous losses. The Dai Thaan lost their home after the Y’All destroyed their world and turned them into a space faring nomadic civilization. The Y’All were never defeated during these invasions but simply returned from wherever they came from. After a certain time has passed the Y’All cease fighting, gather their forces and leave. No communication attempt was ever successful and no live Y’All could ever be captured for questioning. It was that third invasion the Kermac took as reason to form the First Galactic Council. A loose association of all known Galaxy civilizations to fight the Y’All together once they would return. The Kermac added many civilizations under their direct control during that time, using their Psionic abilities and claimed that only under their leadership and command another Y’All invasion could be stopped and defeated. The Y’All did return 10,000 years ago and the combined fleets of the Galactic Council did for the first time manage to destroy a few Y’All ships, but again at a tremendous cost of life and material. The Kermac did not participate in the fighting themselves and only send troops and ships of their Thrall civilizations. It was the Wurgus, already a Tech Level 8 civilization back then who lured a large portion of the Y’All armada into their home system and used their expert knowledge of solar engineering to make their home sun go supernova. This heroic act of the Wurgus sacrificing their own sun and solar system destroyed a significant portion of the Y’All fleet and for the first time the remaining invasion armada turned around and ceased fighting. It was also the first time a transmission was received from the Y’All and it was only one sentence: “We will return.” The Y’All returned as they promised (around 1400 BC), this time plowing through the Coreward sector, again unstoppable and causing heavy losses mainly to the Nul, Klack and the Ult. The Galactic Council was unable to mount a united response, mainly due to internal squabbling and fighting. The Kermac used these events to argue that the catastrophe could have been much less if all the members of the Galactic Council would have listened to their recommendations and commands. It was agreed that the next invasion should be faced together again and this time under complete Kermac control. The Kermac took tremendous advantage of this and saw themselves as the lords of the Galaxy, interfering into the affairs of the Galactic Council members often with heavy handed tactics. This had the effect that the Galactic Council was falling apart once again and after the Terrans ascended with the help of the Sarans several Civilizations formed a new alliance, the United Stars of the Galaxy. The Y’All returned once again in the year 3572.The Galactic Council headed by the Kermac ordered the GC not to send a single unit to help and they were sure the Y’All invasion would not affect any of their members. True to their prediction the Y’All actually changed their invasion course so it would lead straight across the new territory of the United Stars. The Union fought hard and managed some marginal successes, but the Y’All were still unstoppable and it seemed only as a matter of time they would reach Ulta, Earth and other major worlds. During the last engagement near Alpha Centauri when the remnants of the Union Fleet took a last stand, with the only hope to go down fighting; a gigantic space ship appeared with enormous, powerful weapons. The alien ship's weapons destroyed Y’All battle ships with single shots, something only the combined onslaught of a dozen Union battleships could accomplish. Richard Stahl had returned with an ancient Celtest battle shipThe USS Devastator and a new weapon, however even as big and powerful as the Celtest ship was it was not indestructible and it was only one ship against millions. The new weapon technology was in data files and it would have taken too long to equip enough ships to make a real difference. The Union was also short of ships and trained crews. During a second battle only three days later Stahl and the first fleet trying to stop a Y’All fleet from reaching Sares, some Y’All ships literally ran into an invisible barrier. The Y’All ceased all fighting against Union targets and massed their fleet around a spherical invisible force field of 5 light hours diameter and attacked it with all they had. The Union fleet destroyed thousands of Y’All ships every day without receiving fire and it went on for weeks. Then a single gray spherical and completely featureless space ship appeared from out of this force field, no Union sensor could penetrate and it begun to destroy Y’All Units as if swatting flies, while the Y’All were unable to damage the spherical ship. The Y’All turned and it was the first time they truelly retreated from a battle. The invisible force field vanished and revealed a single white Star with only one planet around it in a perfect circular orbit. The Narth uncloaked their home system and applied for Union Membership. The Union fleet managed to produce scores of the new weapon in record time and they begun to mop up the Y’All armada. It is believed that less than ten Y’All ships escaped. It was the first time the Y’All were soundly defeated. It was believed the Y’All came from the Andromeda Galaxyand the Union made the decision to find their base and carry the war to them and to prevent another invasion if possible. Since no ship back then could reach across the 2 million light years that separated the two galaxies, the most ambiguous construction project in known Galactic History was conceived. A string of Gigamon space stations each 5000 light years apart forming a bridge all the way to Andromeda. Note Category:Y'All